


Awake, A Divergent Story (Tris and Tobias Love Story)

by browneyedgirl998



Category: Allegiant - Divergent -Veronica Roth, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Divergent, POV Four (Divergent), POV Tris Prior, Post-Book/Movie 3: Allegiant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgirl998/pseuds/browneyedgirl998
Summary: It's Three years after the end of Allegiant. Tris wakes up not knowing who she as and everyone thinks she's dead. You get to read the perspective of both Tris and Tobias/ Four.





	1. Tris

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. If I did Tris would not have died in the first place. ;)

Tris  
Where am I? Who am I? How long have I been here? These are the questions I ask myself when I wake up. It is a room that is dimly lit. I am laying on a bed that looks like it belongs in a hospital. Judging by the length of my hair, I have been here a long time. It reaches the curve of my waist. a sheet of blond hair that used to reach only to my jaw. Someone walks in. She wears a mask so I can’t see her face. I’m sure it’s a her though because of all of her curves and the faint makeup around her eyes. “Where am I? Who am I? How long have I been here?” I speak the questions I had in my mind when I first woke up. “Now honey” She speaks with a strange accent (southern accent) “You have been asleep for a long time, almost three years to be exact”  
“Three years?” I don’t know who I am but I know someone out there must care about me. For some reason, a face appears in my mind. It’s a boy, around my age with dark blue eyes. I imagine him more and his hooked nose and sharp features become more clear. Then I think of the name. “Tobias”

“What did you say?” The woman asks, she looks alarmed. As I think about him more I remember how I feel about him. I remember the feeling of longing whenever we touch and I wonder if he’ll remember me, whoever I am. “Who am I?” I ask again. The woman’s dark brown eyes look at me with sympathy and I notice the gray streaks in her hair.   
“Your name is Beatrice Prior, but you like to go by Tris. You got shot multiple times in the chest three years ago and our facility collected you and put a fake in your place.” She looks at me with a smile. “No one but the dozen or so doctors who work here know you're alive” I look at her with a confused face   
“Tobias?” I know he must be someone who cared about me if I feel this strongly about him.   
“He is, or was, your boyfriend. You two were deeply in love when he thought you died” I give her a terrified look   
“Where is he? Is he alive?”   
“Yes deary he’s fine,” she says in a soothing tone “He was living in the Hancock building in the city of Chicago the last I heard” All the things she said sound familiar but I can’t quite place my finger on what they mean. Instead, I ask about something else “Why did you save me?” I have to know, there are so many people I know who have been killed by bullets, my mother, my father, and a woman comes to my mind. She has dark eyes and a tattoo of a hawk on her back. I know that she meant something to me but I can’t remember her name. “You are special” The lady gives me a smile “You're body simply refused to die. You were on the verge of death's door when you came in but we managed to save you. “But why me?” I ask again as memories of people come into my mind. I don’t know if they are dead or alive but I hear the names. Christina, Will, Al, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Susan, Lynn and finally Caleb. I feel a rush of something when I list that name but I’m not sure what it is. “One of our doctors in training who had just joined had a strong connection to you. In fact, he was your brother. He was in so much distress when you went into the weapons lab that he contacted us and we did our best. Of course, he doesn't know you're here. Only our most senior members do. His name is Caleb” I know why I feel something about him now, but why do I feel a little heartbroken? Did he ever do anything to hurt me? I can’t remember. This whole thing is making my head spin but there is only one thing I want to do.


	2. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias finds out Tris is alive, that's all I'll say on the subject ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. If I did Tris wouldn't have died in the first place. :)

Tobias  
It has been a lot easier this last half year since Tris died. I know she wouldn't want me closing myself in for the rest of my life so ever since I distributed her ashed over the zip line I have opened my life more. I have even opened up to love again but I am almost positive that I can’t find anyone that will make me feel what Tris did. I am getting ready for work. I am an assistant to a government official. I’m done with violence. My life has been pretty simple except for the fact that Tris isn’t in it. God, I miss her. We could always talk about anything and If she hadn’t died, we would have started building a life together here. I have been trying to do her memory justice. I lead a simple abnegation-ish life. I help with a city that would have made her proud to call her own. I walk outside and find a note outside my door. It has my name but no address. I can only read three words before I go back inside and collapse. It wasn’t because the memory of her was so strong that day or that fact that I am still grieving but those three words make me lightheaded and dizzy. I know it’s not a joke because that is her handwriting…   
“I Am Alive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please review!!! :) (Sorry for the short chapter! They will get longer, I promise!)


	3. Tris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent

Tris   
I sent the note to him 2 hours ago but I am already impatient. I told him where to find me. At his old apartment in the Dauntless compound. I spoke to Caleb already. We both cried and it felt good to feel happy with him but I need to see Tobias. The lady in the hospital told me that I was healed and they were just waiting to see when, or if, I would wake up before they told everyone. I asked them to hold off on the announcement until I spoke to Tobias, alone.


	4. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias finds Tris in his old apartment in the Dauntless compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

Tobias  
I race to the Dauntless compound as soon as I read the note and recover. She told me everything in the letter but said she would explain in more detail once she saw me. I know the way to my little apartment by heart because I lived there for over two years. I cautiously open the door to find a short blond girl with hair that just reaches the bend of her waist I stop and shudder. She is lying asleep on my bed so she doesn't know I’m here. I walk around her and she must sense me because she opens her eyes. I would recognize her eyes anywhere. They are so blue I freeze to stare at them, I have looked at her before but this is different, I take in every detail of the specks in her irises. She gets up and all I can do is stare at her. “I love you” is all she says before she reaches up and kisses me. It feels so familiar that I forget what's happening. I forget that my Girlfriend, who until an hour ago was dead, is standing in front of me. I pull away. “What is going on?” I ask. She explains everything, the doctors, her memories coming back in chunks, and last of all, how she is still alive. “So what you're trying to say is that you got shot three times, got rescued, and they saved you because you had a will to live?” I shake my head like I’m trying to clear it “That's crazy” I whisper to myself “I know” she says back quietly “But do you really think that a small thing like three bullets to the chest would keep the toughest person you know from living?” She says it with a smile, I grin “I can’t wait to tell the others” I look at her as she says it and I can’t look away. I don’t think I will ever let her out of my site again. Then I realize that I am not the same teenager she knew. I am a 21-year-old man. And she, though she does not look it, is a 19-year-old young woman. I take her hand and lead her through the door with me. We walk in silence but I don’t take my eyes off her. We walk back to my apartment in the Hancock building and there is Evelyn, her eyes and mouth wide open as she stares at Tris and drops her glass of water.


	5. Tris

Tris POV  
Evelyn doesn't bother to clean up the shards of broken glass because I am screaming at the top of my lungs. The noise reminds me of the noise made by bullets when they hit the glass and I can’t think. I look at Tobias as people stream into the lobby of the building. I can’t control myself I thrash around and Tobias picks me up and cradles me in his arms while he carries me to his apartment. I realize I am on a bed once Tobias leaves to get me some water. I start sobbing and bury my face in his pillow he comes in and holds me until I calm down. I look at him apologetically. I feel bad for causing a scene. “Why did that spook you so much?” he asked I shake my head “It sounded like the bullets hitting the glass in the weapons lab and all the pain and… ” I start to cry again Tobias just sits there and holds me eventually Evelyn walks in. “May I ask what that was about?” she looks stern but rattled   
“Evelyn,” Tobias says motioning for her to leave. I shudder at the thought of the noise. I start nodding off. I have had such an exhausting day. Tobias sets me down on his bed and lays with me as I fall asleep.


	6. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias goes to find Christina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

Tobias POV  
While Tris sleeps I go to talk to Christina. I know she won’t believe me at first but I have to show her. We have become better friends over the years because we shared such horrible grief. I knock on the door. I see her dark-skinned face as she opens the door. She smiles. “Hey, Four” “Hey,” I say casually as I walk through the door “I heard there was an episode downstairs this morning. Who was it?” I don’t think she knows the weight of the question she is asking. “I think the only way you’ll believe me is if I show you,” I say with a sigh. She looks at me questioningly “What's up? You look like you saw a ghost.” I laugh because in some ways I did. It’s not every day someone you love comes back from the dead. We walk to my apartment and I breathe deeply before I open the door. I walk in and Tris is getting a glass of water, she must have woken up. Christina gasped and walks toward her. Tris looks at Christina with a confused look, like she doesn't remember her and Christina gives Tris a hug so tight that I think she broke a few ribs


	7. Tris

Tris  
A strange dark girl who looks about my age is holding me so tight that it is hard to breathe. I look at her and I put the name to the face. Christina. She lets go and stares at me with tears at the corners of her eyes. “I imagine you’ll be wanting an explanation?” I say but Christina shakes her head and beams at me. “I thought you were dead.” she says in such a weak voice I barely hear her “The only people who know I’m alive are Tobias, Caleb, some doctors, and now you,” I explain everything to her that I explained to Tobias and I get the feeling I will have to do this a few times over the next couple of days. Christina looks awed. Then she gives me a devilish smile “We should have a party” She grins. She will always have some Dauntless spirit in her. I give her a nervous glance then she laughs at my discomfort. “Not a big one” she grins “More like a ‘hooray you're not dead’ sort of thing.”   
“That sounds about right,” I say laughing. I wonder who will be invited, I know that Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Al are dead. I can only think of Caleb, Zeke and maybe Shauna who might come. Then Christina attempts to update me about her life, though she is frequently interrupted by my questions. I start to daydream about the things she is telling me. Suddenly I hear I name I don’t remember. “Four actually went down the zip line at the top of the Hancock building!” She squeals but I just stare at her. “Who is Four?” I ask, genuinely confused. Tobias and Christina give me shocked looks and Tobias’s face becomes sympathetic. “I am,” he says with a quiet voice. I stare at him. The only name I remember calling him is Tobias, that is his name, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to keep posting this then please comment :)


	8. Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

Tobias  
I feel a little numb when Christina leaves. Tris’s eyes look so big, they almost swallow me whole. “Don’t be mad,” she says so quietly I barely hear her.   
“Why would I be mad?” I stare at her and it’s like I’m seeing her for the first time all over again. I remember her falling onto the net in the Dauntless compound and I am stunned by her beauty. “Because I didn’t remember your name.” and she bites her lip. I laugh. “You think I would get mad at you for that?” she shrugs and looks at the floor “I don’t know, I mean. I just can’t remember everything and I don’t want people to think I didn’t care about them.” I laugh again. “Honestly I might have been glad if you forgot that name.” I don’t say anything else but I think because it represents when I was afraid of my father. But Tris still looks worried. “I didn’t remember Christina at first, I thought a stranger was hugging me for a couple seconds.” I wrap her in my arms and say “I wonder how many people will come to your party.” she looks up at me and smiles and we both sit down while I hold her for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story so far!
> 
> -davidson35203


	9. Tris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent or it's characters

Tris  
I wake on the bed curled up in a ball even though it isn’t cold. Tobias lies on the floor beside me. I giggle, remembering when I almost got thrown off the chasm and we were in this same position. I roll over onto my back and look at the ceiling. I am wondering what all the people I care about have been doing these last three years. I start thinking of people but I realize that most of my friends are dead. I list them off in my head. Will, Al, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. I think about Al. I remember that he was one of the three boys who tried to throw me over the chasm during initiation. I shudder when I remember his lemongrass scent that used to be comforting but haunted my nightmares during training. I have always wondered what Tobias thought of me when that happened. Did he think I was weak? No, he thought I was strong and he wanted to help me in the rare times he thought I needed help. Then I remember the look of jealousy that flashed across his face when he saw my clinging onto Will’s arm and I laugh out loud. Tobias wakes with a jerk at the noise, I grin. “Good morning,” I say with happiness in my voice. Tobias stares at me like he still doesn't believe I’m here in the same room with him after so many years of thinking I was dead. Then a smile creeps across his face. “Good morning.” he sits next to me on the bed and he kisses me. I let out a small sigh, it feels good to have him touching me again. I wonder how hard it’s been on him, thinking I was dead and then suddenly I’m not. I pull back and stare at his face and we both look at each other for a long time. Then he quickly kisses me on the cheek and starts talking about breakfast though I don’t really hear him talking. I am too consumed by how he looks, I want to take in every detail of his face so I will never forget it.


	10. Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!!

Tobias  
I realize about halfway through that Tris was not listening to a word I said. I laugh and that snaps her back to reality. “What?” she demands as if I caught her doing something wrong. “Nothing,” I reassure her “I was just saying that you should probably eat some food, you haven’t eaten that much since you got here.” She gives me a look that suggests she is fighting a smile. “I don’t know,” she says with a sigh “I just haven’t been hungry since I got here. What with you, the glass thing.” I visibly see her shudder at the thought. “I know,” I say “But you do need to eat” “Yes dad,” she says with such a silly voice that I can’t help myself, I lean over and kiss her. Nothing could ruin this day.  
I never suspected that Evelyn would walk in at this moment, just as I was kissing Tris. I remember that she thought our relationship ended at Erudite headquarters when Tris was a suspected traitor. I pull back and Evelyn gives me a look like she has been slapped in the face. Tris and Evelyn have never liked each other, I have never known why but sometimes girls confuse me. Tris looks a little disappointed but mostly she is recoiling from Evelyn. I realize that she thinks of Evelyn as the woman who abandoned me and tried to have her committed for treason. I look at her and see something that was not there a moment ago, anger. I look at Evelyn and I say “Do you think you could leave us alone for a moment Evelyn?” It’s in the form of a question but based on the way I look at her she leaves the room. Tris turns on me immediately “What is She doing here?” Tris says in a disgusted tone. I take her hand because I realize that I want to touch her every waking moment because now I know how fast she can leave me. I look at her eyes “I’m giving her a chance, it's been nice having her here as a mom. Not an evil dictator who tried to have you committed for treason” I say this while smiling but her face is like a stone. “Well, I guess you have to explain to her what's going on?” She asks but there is a fire in her voice.”Judging by the look on her face she thought that we were still broken up.” I grimace because I know Evelyn will not be happy about this news. I walk away and then I look back, “Come on, you still need to eat.” She rolls her eyes but gets up to walk to the kitchen with me. I look at her hair, only just realizing that it is longer than it was. I have only just noticed because I never quite got used to her short hair. I make her some toast and as she eats I just keep looking at her. I will never let her out of my sight, even for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!! Please review, I love hearing people's thoughts about my work :)


End file.
